Helpless Calling
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Clove died, Cato was heartbroken, up until his death, he mourned for her, whilst hunting down the other tributes. This is Clove's death from her point of view. Please R&R. Might by a two-shot.
1. Feast

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the point of view of clove's death! I hope you guys like it! I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters!**

Hurriedly, I throw my knife at the District 12 girl, Katniss, I think her name was. The names that people in poor Districts give their children! Her lover is already near death so she won't mind dying with him. She shoots an arrow into my arm and gets ready to shoot another before my body slams into hers. My knees are pinning her down, making it impossible for her to move and I smile as she struggles.

"Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?" I ask her, smiling ruefully. She struggles even more.

"Peeta!" She shouts, I look around, anxious, to find that she is, in fact, lying.

"You're gonna die just like your little friend...what was her name? The one in the trees? Rue? I told Cato that if he let me have you that i'd give the audience a good show. And we'll let nature take care of lover boy" I told her, reaching into my coat to reveal an array of knives I take the sharpest out and begin to carve her upper lip.

Just as I leave a small cut, a huge force throws me off of her and holds me in a head lock.

"You kill her?" The man asked me, it was Thresh, Rue's District partner.

"N-No, I d-didn't, it wasn't me!" I cry, truly scared now.

"I heard you! Did you carve her up like you were gonna do to this poor girl?" He asked.

"Cato!" I scream, he replies, but his voice is further away, and I know that he won't make it in time, I start pleading with the District 11 boy, but he's not having any of it.

"Cato!" I shout again, it's then that Thresh smashes a rock into my skull and drops my un moving body to the ground. His voice is much nearer now, and I can tell by how filled with pain it is, that he see's me on the ground.

"Clove! Please stay with me!" Cato tells me, he knows it's futile, I can't be saved. He drops his spear and kneels beside me, brushing my silky dark hair and kissing me on my forehead.

"I love you, please don't go." He cried, tears streaming down his face, he wasn't being his usual self.

I want to cry, tell him everything will be okay, tell him that I love him too, but I can't speak. I close my eyes, no longer part of these games.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I know, kind of cheesy, but I like characters to show emotion! Want me to make it into a two-shot?**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to make this a two-shot! Enjoy!**

Cato sat at the lake on the edge of the woods, deep in thought, he and Clove had been through everything together...and just like that she's gone.

_I can't believe she's dead, I knew one of us would be dead by the end of these games...but Claudius said two from the same district could win...now i'll be the only winner..._Cato thought, in his hand, he held a necklace that Clove had brought with her into the arena.

The necklace was a crystal, a gift from her father before he had died when she was really young. Cato remembered Clove telling him that story on the train.

_**Flashback**_

_** It was just after the reaping, Cato and Clove walked briskly onto the train, not showing any emotions for the cameras. They were careers after all, and had been expected to look and act tough. Clove had been shocked that Cato had volunteered...she half expected it to be another of her training partners, another eighteen-year-old by the name of James.**_

"_**That's a very pretty necklace" Cato told her.**_

_**Clove smiled, it was no secret that Cato had a crush on her, everyone in the academy had also known. And the young girl had found her self to be crushing on him too.**_

**It can never be, one...or both of us...will be dead in two weeks! _Clove thought._**

"_**Thank you! My father gave it to me...before he died when I was nine..." The raven haired girl trailed off and looked up at Cato.**_

_**The monstrous boy nodded as if to say "go on" **_

_**Clove sighed, "I was coming home from school, my father was coming home from a trip, he had to go to the capitol and speak with president Snow, I walked into the house, and I remember being so happy...he said, 'there's my little Clover! I've got a surprise for you' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, and then..." Clove stopped talking briefly and let a few tears escape.**_

_** The eighteen-year-old had never told anyone this before, she must really like Cato enough to tell him this part of her past.**_

"_**Take your time" Cato told her, but Clove could tell that he was getting impatient, just by how his demeanor changed.**_

"**_And then...not even five minutes later...peacekeepers barged in, they took my dad out side and forced my mother, sister, and I to watch, as they made him get down onto his knees and __they pointed a gun to his head...they killed him right in front of us...since then, I haven't looked back." She finished, and stood up to go to her bedroom, Cato following silently behind._**

_**End Flashback**_

Cato grabbed his sword and stood up, there were only three people who could have killed Clove. The District 11 boy, Katniss, or Peeta, he didn't even want to count Peeta since he was already near death.

_Someone's gonna die today._

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


End file.
